lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysteries of LMMCU High School
The Mysteries of LMMCU High School is a animated tv series made by Marty McCoy . Seasons Season 1 15 regular teenagers come to a school they supposedly sign up for, things change pretty quickly when they learn more about it, their main goal is to survive and get out of the school before it is to late. Season 2 3 years since The Doomed Life, the teens enter a university which they find a new incarnation of Skittleflake! Pixel also meets a familiar looking person but he forgot who he was. They have to time travel from front to back in time to solve cases! Season 3 In the year 2018, the teens, now young adults thought they could Rest In Peace, they're invited to an office to work in, but it's controlled by a bot named Pineappleflake, in the final battle, they have to deal with a lot more crimes, and finish off the Flakey Wakey age of the universe, once and for all! Season 4 No more robot toys! Pixel, Gala, and Vesp have remade LMMCU High School and it's going good! But murders keep happening around the school, and it's up to new hero Domitron to solve these murders Episodes * Prologue - New School, New Life * Chapter 1 - A Gruesome Discovery - Investigation * Chapter 1 - A Gruesome Discovery - School Trial * Chapter 2 - Batted by Baseballs - Investigation * Chapter 2 - Batted by Baseballs - School Trial * Chapter 3 - The Princess Ride - Investigation * Chapter 3 - The Princess Ride - School Trial * Chapter 4 - Super Suicide! - Investigation * Chapter 5 - Silenced by Tomorrow - Investigation * Chapter 5 - Silenced by Tomorrow - School Trial * Chapter 6 - Who is SKITTLEFLAKE? - School Trial * Epilogue - Getting Out Cast * Pixel - A regular teen who ends up investigating the murders, 15 years old * Gala - Pixel's closest ally, 14 years old * SKITTLEFLAKE - The stuffed cat toy controlled by one of the many teens * Miles - The lonely person who is good with fixing motorbikes and is the youngest, 13 years old * GameTime - A gamer who spends his time making drawings, 18 years old * Sky - The really enthusiastic gamer who has a world record, 17 years old * Clara - A girl who cares about herself more than anything else, 16 years old * Trigger - The tough guy, 17 years old * Neo - Someone who is really good with computers and prefers to be alone, 19 years old * Cipher - The weird kid, 13 years old * Vesp - The smartest out of all the teens who literally does everything he can to make sure he isn't murdered, 18 years old * Rapmilo - The oldest out of everyone and the most mature, 19 years old * Searingjet - The nicest out of all teens, 14 years old * Benny - The one who never stops talking and loves spaceships, 15 years old * Peace - He loves Legend of Zelda, 13 years old * LeTesla - The most normal girl, 18 years old Speech bubbles * You're wrong!!! (Used when objecting) * Shut up!! (Interrupting) * Geronimo!! (Exclusive to Pixel, Gala, and Vesp/Deducing something about a crime scene) * Here it is!! (Presenting evidence/telling the murderer's plan exclusive to Pixel) * That's it!! (Figuring out a new possibility) * Silence! (Exclusive to Vesp/Another use of Shut up!!) * THE KILLER...... WAS YOU!!!! (Exclusive to Pixel and Gala/finding the true killer) * Bwahaha! (Exclusive to villains/Evil laugh) * There you go! (Exclusive to Vesp/Telling the murder's plan) Deaths * "Rapmilo" (Stabbed by 1000 degree knife) * Searingjet (Accidentally executed) * Trigger (killed by baseballs) * Clara (Suicide) * Neo (executed) * Cipher (unknown) Notes * This is inspired by Danganronpa, Professor Layton, and Phoenix Wright * This is on Adult Swim * Most episodes time ranges from 46 minutes - 1 hour while Prologues and Epilogues air from 23 minutes - 39 * Oh and if you say "why is LeTesla a girl?" It's bexause some people refer to him as a she * Miles directs the first season while Pixel directs the other seasons Category:TV shows Category:TV-14 Category:The Mysteries of LMMCU High School